Jupiter's Quest
''Jupiter’s Quest ''is a stop motion fan fiction film from the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. It is the third film in the Cinematic Universe. Plot Legend says that divine beings created thunder and lightning and caused thunderstorms. One of these legends states that a certain legendary lightning bolt named the Sacred Thunderbolt owned by the god Jupiter is hidden somewhere in where Ancient Rome once stood. As evil entities wanted to claim the bolt for themselves, a strong warrior will be chosen to find the bolt and return it to its original place: Mount Olympus in Greece. Makoto Kino is a teenager living in Rome, Italy, and had lost her parents in a plane crash in 2008. One day, she watches her idols, racer Haruka Tenou and violinist Michiru Kaioh, with her going to the racing circuit to watch Haruka in action and spending the night watching Michiru’s performance at the theater. The next day, Minako Aino and Artemis visit her apartment to ask her about a mysterious staff-like object she had found in the epilogue of Codename: Sailor V. Makoto replied that she saw a similar-looking object with a mystic green crystal at the National Roman Museum. Meanwhile, four mysterious entities sent a small group of Gremlin Youma to attempt to assassinate Minako. The Youmas attack Minako while she was looking for a new costume for her alter ego. Minako’s staff glows, grabbing Makoto’s attention to give it to Minako. Makoto and Artemis ask Minako to recite the verse engraved on the staff, which is “Venus Power Make Up” in Latin. Minako recites the phrase, and transforms into Sailor Venus for the first time. Sailor Venus engages the Youmas in a battle and eventually took them all out with a new attack, Venus Love Chain. She then sees the four entities and attempts to engage them, but they left to engage another Senshi, Sailor Uranus, at the street below. The next day, Makoto and Minako go to the museum to investigate the similar-looking staff. The green crystal suddenly becomes attracted to Makoto and fuses with her body. A staff forms on her hand, this time with the engraving “Jupiter Power Make Up” in Latin on it. The spirit of Queen Serenity appears, and reveals to Makoto that she is in fact Sailor Jupiter, and the staff in the museum is actually one half of Jupiter’s thunderbolt. Outside, a snake-like Youma created from a constellation attacks alongside the four mysterious entities. They introduced themselves as the Dark Kingdom Lords: Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite. Makoto uses the staff to transform into Sailor Jupiter for the first time. Minako transforms into Sailor Venus and joins the battle until they are picked up by Sailor Uranus, who Jupiter recognizes as Haruka, in her car. The three Sailor Senshi drive the Youma away from the city. The snake Youma is eventually defeated by Sailor Jupiter with Supreme Thunder. Queen Serenity appears again, showing to the three that the second half of the thunderbolt is hidden in a temple in Sicily. In Sicily, the girls pose as tourists while looking for information, meeting Michiru in the process. Makoto, Minako and Michiru reside at Haruka’s rented apartment, where they talk about the Sailor Senshi and their destiny. Later, they encounter Jadeite and Nephrite, who unleash the Youma Land Star. Michiru transforms into Sailor Neptune to engage it, causing Makoto to realize that Michiru is also a Sailor Senshi. The Youma is subdued by Sailor Uranus using the Space Sword. The girls eventually find the thunderbolt half at a ruin in Sicily. Using her strength from uniting with the crystal, Makoto re-forges the thunderbolt halves, turning it into a formidable weapon. Queen Serenity appears and reveals the girls’ new destiny: to defend the world from the Dark Kingdom, who had the Moon under their control for about 1000 years. The girls head to Greece to return the thunderbolt to the top of Mount Olympus. They encounter the Dark Kingdom Lords just as they are about to return the thunderbolt. During the battle, Kunzite is given powers by Queen Metallia, turning him into a dragon-like form. Sailor Jupiter engages the dragon Kunzite who almost killed her in the battle. As Kunzite prepares to kill Jupiter, she channels some of the energy from the thunderbolt through her body to electrocute Kunzite with one touch. Weakened, Kunzite is returned to his original form after being hit by Sailor Jupiter’s new move, Sparkling Wide Pressure. Kunzite orders the overpowered Dark Kingdom Lords to retreat with him once again. Sailors Venus, Uranus and Neptune arrive to help Jupiter, who is exhausted from the battle and numb from the lightning energy in her body. The four Senshi are visited by Queen Serenity’s spirit once again, who tells them that it is almost time for them to meet and unite with more powerful Sailor warriors in the future. Jupiter asks the Senshi about what the girls will be going to do later, and Minako suggests them to have some fun and get a vacation first. The girls end the film vacationing in Santorini. In a mid-credits scene, Makoto accepts an offer for an international student intake to the Juuban Minicipal Junior Girls’ school. Cast * Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter * Minako Aino is Sailor Venus * Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune * Artemis * Kunzite * Zoisite * Nephrite * Jadeite * Ami Mizuno (cameo) * Rei Hino (cameo) Youma * The Gremlin Youma, a group of tiny Youma that attacked Makoto’s apartment. These Youma are defeated by Sailor Venus using Venus Love Chain. * Serpens, a snake-based Youma. The Youma was created from the Ophiuchus constellation by Nephrite and defeated by Sailor Jupiter in Rome. * Landstar, a star-based Youma. The Youma was defeated by Sailor Uranus in Sicily. Songs featured * “Starlight ni Kisushite” (Kiss the Starlight) by Emi Shinohara * “We Believe You” by Emi Shinohara * “Senza Catene” (Unchained Melody) by Il Divo Trivia * The film’s plot is partially based on the science fiction film, Jupiter Ascending. * This is the first Cinematic Universe film to be entirely set in another country instead of in the Juban District, in this case Italy and Greece. * Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino appear in the film as extras, especially in the finale dance sequence. * The final scene of the film is a reference to the ending of the Hong Kong film Porky’s Meatballs, where the girls enjoy themselves at a water park. References to the Sailor Moon series * The scene where Makoto got into Haruka’s car is based on a scene from Episode 96: “''Cold-Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble”. This time, Makoto and Minako get in because Haruka is driving a Youma away from Rome. * Some of the tourists dancing along with the girls in the finale resemble ''Codename: Sailor V characters, including Hibiscusy and Karaoke Senshi Mike Makkii. Quotes (Makoto Kino, Minako Aino and Artemis battle a group of Gremlin Youma at Makoto’s apartment.) Minako Aino ''': I can’t fight them off. '''Artemis : Use the change rod! Makoto Kino : Here! Take this! (Makoto throws the change rod to Minako. Minako catches the rod.) Minako Aino ''': How am I going to use the rod? '''Makoto Kino : Just read the inscription. Minako Aino ''': But it’s written in some strange language. '''Makoto Kino : It’s Latin. And it translates to “Venus Power, Make Up”. Artemis ': Try to raise the rod into the air and say it out loud. '''Minako Aino ': OK. (raises the rod into the air) Venus Power, Make Up! (Minako transforms into Sailor Venus for the first time) 'Sailor Venus ': Wow! I love this outfit! Way better than my Sailor V outfit. '''Makoto Kino : You’re Sailor Venus now. Artemis ''': And you have new weapons. You have a chain. Activate it by saying “Venus Love Chain”. '''Sailor Venus : Venus Love Chain! (A glowing chain forms on Sailor Venus’ hand, and she uses it to defeat the entire group of Gremlin Youma) _________________________ Michiru Kaioh ': (Emerges from the sea) It's a beautiful day... Why hello. '''Haruka Tenou ' : Hi, Michiru. 'Minako Aino ' : So that's Michiru Kaioh? The famous musician? 'Makoto Kino ' : I think so. 'Michiru Kaioh ' : So you've brought friends with you, right? 'Haruka Tenou ' : Oh... yeah. 'Michiru Kaioh ' : I'm Michiru Kaioh. The Michiru Kaioh. And you are? 'Makoto Kino ' : Makoto Kino. You can call me Mako. And this is Minako Aino. 'Minako Aino ' : Nice to meet you, Michiru. We are big fans of yours. (Michiru suddenly pulls out the Space Sword) 'Minako Aino ' : Whoa! What's with the sword? 'Michiru Kaioh ' : Someone or something is hunting us. 'Haruka Tenou ' : That's my sword, Michiru. Where did you find it? 'Michiru Kaioh ' : Long story. I'll explain later. (Michiru notices an unusual light heading towards the girls. Michiru begins to signal to a nearby pod of dolphins that drive the light away) 'Minako Aino ' : Wow. How did she do that? Calling the dolphins like that? 'Makoto Kino ' : I believe she has some sort of powers, like Aquaman. 'Minako Aino ' : Oh yeah. 'Haruka Tenou ' : Let's go to my apartment. We have something to discuss. _________________________ 'Haruka Tenou ': Long ago, ancient Senshi helped watch and monitor the progress of our Solar System. And some of them tried to prevent an asteroid impact millions of years ago. 'Makoto Kino ' : Are you saying that there are Senshi in the time of dinosaurs? 'Haruka Tenou ': Well, I guess so. _________________________ 'Sailor Jupiter ': I’m so numb from all these electric energy. _________________________ 'Sailor Jupiter ': So, what are we going to do next? 'All ' : Uhh… 'Sailor Venus ': How about we go have fun in a vacation? 'Sailor Jupiter ': Where? '''Sailor Neptune : Um… Santorini maybe? 'Sailor Jupiter ': Santorini? 'Sailor Uranus ': Yeah. Sunny seaside vacation place. 'Sailor Venus ': Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films Category:Motion Pictures